


I wonder if we feel the same way

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: Love at the first sight - is what people always say. But is it for real?If having the fluttery feeling and the said butterflies in the stomach just by seeing someone new in school, is it considered? What if it is just merely a crush that soon will pass by like the seasons of spring and autumn? If having so many thoughts and fantasies just by looking at his face, is that what they called love? What if it is just purely an admiration? But if it is real, how can I say it?





	I wonder if we feel the same way

The morning was monotonous like it always had been but it seemed livelier from the sound of chatter and laughter in the class. Donghyun glued to his seat with a pen twirling in between his fingers and a notepad waiting to be filled with his writings. There was nothing particular about his hobby; he didn’t even have the natural-born talent of a writer but he loved to write every now and then.

Donghyun had his own bubble, filled with hidden feelings and written words.

He had friends – yeah, close friends? He did have a few like two people and they were Jibeom and Jaehyun who sat around him. The thing about his small circle was Jibeom and Jaehyun were kinda together since a month ago and sometimes he felt like a third-wheeler. That explained why he spent most of the time alone, but he didn’t mind much. His classmates were still scattered around the class; some talking at the front door, some hanging around by the windows. A pretty normal way to start a day for high schoolers. He looked around to find the so-called inspiration to write, but nothing in his mind could write what his heart truly felt. He kept playing with the pen, looking aimlessly at the clock on the wall before the morning bell rang.

Everyone went back to their seats and soon the front door was being pushed open. Then came their homeroom teacher but he didn’t come alone this time. He had a new student standing and waiting by his side and everyone had their eyes on the newcomer.

“Morning class,” greeted the homeroom teacher and the class replied back in unison. “I have an announcement to make. As from today onwards, there will be a new student joining your class, so I hope the very best from all of you.” The homeroom teacher looked at the newcomer before allowing him to introduce himself.

“Hi,” the newcomer started and the class was in complete silence; even Donghyun could hear his own heart beating. “I’m Hong Joochan and been living in Seoul for as long as I can remember. I hope we all can get along very well.” and the newcomer named Joochan suddenly gave the brightest smile Donghyun had ever seen in his lifetime.

“Where should I assign your seat?” their homeroom teacher mumbled to himself as he searched for an empty seat among the students. “Okay, those at the back please move to the right except for Donghyun because Joochan will be sitting next to him.” Donghyun was puzzled but the teacher was fast to react. “I hope Donghyun will socialize more and make friends including Joochan. You know I’ve been telling you to mingle around, but you don’t listen to me.” As Donghyun was trying to accept the fact that their teacher just embarrassed him in front of the whole class, Joochan was already sitting on his place.

“Hey,” Joochan whispered quickly at Donghyun when the teacher finally went to do other tasks. He leaned in closer across the gap between their seats, so Donghyun had to do the same. “Don’t worry, I’m friendly, we can be friends in no time and prove to the teacher that he’s wrong.”

Donghyun was taken back a little, surprised by the sudden approach from an acquaintance. “Well, thank you.” he replied while straightened himself up to his seat. Joochan kept looking at his direction every minute - he didn’t have a clue if Joochan was genuinely worried about his wellbeing or he was just bored.

It’s going to be a long day; Donghyun sighed inwardly.

 

**************

 

A month passed by and by then, Donghyun could say that Joochan had been hanging out with him a lot. Donghyun didn’t mind the companion; he actually liked the company since Jibeom and Jaehyun were always together and inseparable. Not in a bad way; they were still hanging out after classes and on their way back home. And Donghyun respected his friends and gave them their own space.

Not to mention, Joochan voluntarily exchanged places with Jaehyun so instead of Jaehyun sitting in front of Donghyun, it was Joochan while Jaehyun was sitting next to him. Because of the sitting arrangement, their classmates knew somehow the four of them were always together and yes – added Joochan to his small circle.

Ever since Joochan sat in front of him, he made an effort to make conversation with Donghyun every time the classes ended. Every single thing – _did you get what the teacher just taught? – did you know how to calculate this and that? – do you wanna have lunch together?_ Donghyun liked the company so he replied “sure” every time to the point where it was pointless for him to ask.

“Joochan, you should know by now that we will always have lunch together.” Donghyun said while munching the sandwich his mom made for him. The shady tree really sheltered them from the excessive sunlight and it was very windy. Thank goodness Joochan didn’t mind having lunch outside of the cafeteria just because Donghyun didn’t like crowded places.

“I know, but it’s like a courtesy to ask.” Joochan shrugged before opening his lunchbox. “Where did Jibeom and Jaehyun go during lunch break anyway?” Joochan took a bite of the homemade lunch his mom packed before giving his full attention at Donghyun.

“They’re probably at our hideout.” Donghyun said simply, but he was surprised because suddenly Joochan asked him in disbelief.

“Really?! You guys have a hideout?! That’s so cool!!” The latter had himself straightened up at the fact as he was excited to hear more about it.

Donghyun shushed him quiet. “You don’t have to let the whole world know.” Joochan nodded aggressively. “Understood.” he replied. 

“Do you have time after class? Because if you’re that curious, I can take you there later.” and Joochan didn’t hesitate to agree at the offer. Donghyun unconsciously smiled at how cute his friend reacted to the smaller things like this.

 

Hurried footsteps could be heard as they climbed up the stairs until they reached the most top floor of the school building. Donghyun was out of breath, but Joochan didn’t give the latter a minute for a break. “Let’s go, Donghyun. Let’s go!” Joochan grabbed Donghyun’s arm and urged the latter to lead the way towards the hideout. “Give me a minute.” Donghyun said as he regained his breathing. The hand holding onto his arm was very firm, Donghyun assumed Joochan must have been very fit to have that kind of strong grip. He looked up to see his friend before they both continued the journey.

“This is nothing special.” Donghyun said. “Not some kind of special hideout at the rooftop you see in dramas.” And the view from the rooftop welcomed them invitingly when Donghyun opened the old, metal door. To be very honest, the view was _really_ nothing special like Donghyun said, but Joochan found it very refreshing. Seeing the city from the above makes everything seemed so small and he felt like he could possibly do anything.

“Say Donghyun, Jibeom and Jaehyun really had this place to themselves during lunch break? How come there was no else who know about this place?” Joochan asked curiously as he headed towards the railing. Donghyun followed suit and stood next to his friend with a comfortable distance.

“I guess there are those who know but they just don’t bother to come all the way here since it’s so far away from the main building.” Joochan had his attention as Donghyun explained to his question.

Joochan looked back to the front to appreciate the picturesque of their city. With the evening breeze hit their skin softly, with the short presence from the flock of birds on the blue sky, with the sound of life down below, everything seemed so beautiful beyond words. “Donghyun,” Joochan started and the latter had his ears on him. “Isn’t it beautiful to have someone like how Jaehyun and Jibeom have for each other?”

Donghyun was surprised and flushed red – “What do you mean?”

“Isn’t to be in love with someone feel that way?” Joochan turned to look at Donghyun with genuine curiosity all over his face. Well, he probably shouldn’t have asked Donghyun since the latter had no experience either.

“For sure Jibeom and Jaehyun know how.” An audible sigh came out after a long silence. Joochan looked kind of disappointed with a pout on his face because he expected Donghyun to engage in the conversation a lot more. The evening breeze suddenly hit him softly, parting Joochan’s blonde hair into a beautiful mess with a slight hint of reflected sunset on his face.

A pair of eyes locked its gaze on Joochan because an inspiration hit him like a huge wave of emotions. Without his pen and a paper, Donghyun took out his phone and searched for a particular number.

The silence in the surrounding was very calming; Joochan could stay here forever with Donghyun by his side. He stretched his arms towards the sky, trying to reach for the future he had been dreaming off until something knocked him out of his trance. His phone vibrated for a second, so he fished it out of his pocket to find a text message from a very familiar number.

 

_from Donghyun-ie:_  
when you asked me if it’s beautiful to fall in love  
I might have grabbed your hand and said yes  
while looking at the sun kissing your golden hair and pink cheeks 

 

“Donghy – “ his words stuck in the middle when he turned around to find Donghyun but was left alone before hearing the cracking sound of the metal door. Joochan was surprised; maybe he was even more than surprised – bewildered perhaps since he didn’t expect this coming from Donghyun. But he chuckled to himself a minute after.

“I didn’t know he could be this poetic…” Joochan said to no one in particular while staring at the text message with a shy smile on his face. He averted his attention back towards the city and felt the fluttery feeling inside of him. If only he had to answer to his own question, he would’ve replied that the feeling was definitely beautiful.

If only Donghyun knew…

 

**************

 

It should’ve been awkward between them – that’s exactly what Donghyun expected since he somehow texted Joochan the words he tried to hide. But why was Joochan acting like there was nothing happened? Regardless at the given fact, there was something different in Joochan by the way he acted and reacted around Donghyun. He somehow became clingy and the hidden words Donghyun was trying to push away grew stronger.

_What is this?_ Donghyun had to ask himself because he felt as if he was being tested. But since Joochan was being completely comfortable with him throughout the day, Donghyun assumed that this was the best.

The last bell rang and he quickly got his things into his backpack until Joochan turned around, sitting facing him with an excited expression.

“Hey Donghyun,” Joochan started and Donghyun looked at him in between packing his things. “Would like to hang out over the weekend?”

“Oh?” Donghyun was puzzled. He grabbed his backpack and stood up from his seat and Joochan did the same. “Sure, but what about Jibeom and Jaehyun?” Joochan looked at him with his lips stretched slightly into a smile. 

“They obviously want to spend the weekend to themselves, so it’s just me and you.” And Joochan walked off first with flushed pink cheeks, leaving Donghyun flabbergasted in the quiet class. 

 

_‘It’s just me and you’…_

 

Since when did they become like this? Not that Donghyun was complaining; he actually liked this new form of companion. Plus, he had been with Joochan for most of the time, but how did this time sound very different? He had to ask himself. Was he dreaming? Could this dream stay forever?

Donghyun searched for Joochan at the hallway to find the distance between them grew apart, so he jogged to catch up with the latter.

“Joochan, wait up!”

 

**************

 

It was too early – yes, Donghyun convinced himself that it was too early to start having this kind of feelings towards Joochan. It’s only been a month since they’ve started to get to know each other. But he couldn’t lie to himself even if he tried to. He knew very well that no matter how hard he tried to get rid of the fluttery feelings, it would still exist. With his hand nervously reaching to knock on the front door, Donghyun still inwardly hesitated if it was the right choice to do. It was too early, he kept repeating it to himself, yet half of his heart wanted to spend time and get to know more about Joochan.

As Donghyun wanted to turn around and hide, the front door is being pulled open and Joochan welcomingly greeted the latter with a very happy, satisfied smile on his face. “Why didn’t you knock or ring the bell? I will get the door for you anyway…”

“Sorry, I was thinking back then.” Joochan grabbed Donghyun’s hand softly before pulling him inside of the household while leaving the door widely open.

“Mom!” Joochan called out for his mother which Donghyun assumed would be in the kitchen or somewhere upstairs. “My friend is here. Donghyun, Kim Donghyun!” The latter was surprised from the sudden call because it sounded like a normal occurrence between Joochan and his mother.

“I’m coming!” was what they heard from the other side of the house and yes – Joochan’s mother came to the living room all the way from the kitchen. “Hi Donghyun-ssi.” Donghyun instantly knew where Joochan got his beautiful smile from.

“Hi Mrs. Hong.” Donghyun bowed and gave her a genuine smile he could have. “Sorry for the intrusion.” Donghyun wanted to move his hand a little, but Joochan had no intention of letting go of their hands just yet.

“It’s okay! I’m very happy that you guys are going out today. You can stay over the night too if you want. We can have dinner together.” Donghyun wanted to politely refuse, but she looked as if she would not accept a “no” for an answer. 

“Thank you for the offer, but I think I’ll go back home later on.” Donghyun sincerely said and he could feel a pair of attentive eyes on him from the back.

“There’s always a next time. Have fun, you two!” and Joochan’s mother stayed by the door, waving at them as they walked towards the pavement. Donghyun was very grateful that it didn’t turn out to be awkward or any other way possible than giving a good impression. 

A strong grip on Donghyun’s arm startled him and he turned to see Joochan. His friend had a very bright smile which Donghyun wished he could’ve toned it down a bit. They went to walk along the pavement and even if they didn’t say anything, the silence was comfortable.

For every several minutes, they would exchange glances and smiles until Donghyun broke the silence.

“So, what are you planning to do today?” Donghyun had his black pair of eyes fixated at Joochan as he waited for the answer. Soon, the strong grip detached from his arm and Joochan stopped on his tracks.

“We could watch a movie, or maybe go to the arcade or bowling. We can do whatever we want to do. Do you have any plans?” Joochan looked back at Donghyun, passing the question back right to its owner.

“Well, I guess we could watch a movie and then maybe we can go to the music store.” Donghyun shoved his hands into the pockets of his jackets as he started to walk heading towards the city.

“Oh.” Joochan followed suit. “You’re looking for some CDs?”

“I just want to find an inspiration.”

And Joochan nodded without further questions. As long as he could spend the time together with Donghyun, that was enough for him. 

 

The day went by so fast, they didn’t even realize it was already passed 5 by the time they stepped inside of a bus. Just like they said; time flies when you're having fun. Donghyun was enjoying every minute with Joochan while it lasted. Even if he walked out of the music store empty-handed. They found free seats at the back of the bus and Joochan hurriedly secured a place to themselves. He took a seat by the window and patted on the seat next to him for Donghyun to join. If Donghyun could find the words to describe how the day went; it was unbelievable and he realized he felt so deep, he wouldn’t be able to swim back up.

Joochan was sitting quietly next to him. The latter had his attention on the outside view, with the sun slowly setting behind the high buildings and the people walking passed by them. That smile on his face, even though it was subtle, but Donghyun could see it. Unknowingly a smile drew across Donghyun’s face.

It was a perfect day – perfect day to fall in love.

“Hey,” Donghyun cleared his throat to get Joochan’s attention. “So – um, thank you for today. I had a lot of fun and – um, if I feel like going out to find some inspiration, I wouldn’t mind you joining.”

Joochan laughed. “Well, thank you for tagging along. I’ll join you when I have some free time to spare.” 

Donghyun joined in laughing. “Hey, you should say that you’ll join me no matter what. Don’t play so hard to get.” – wait a minute! Joochan suddenly froze on his seat and Donghyun had to keep his mouth shut because he was questioning himself if he said something wrong. He examined his friend to find the latter had pink blushes on his cheeks.

_Oh…_

But just before Donghyun could explained what he just said, Joochan softly held Donghyun’s hand and hid their clasped hands in one of the pockets of his jacket. Surprised might not be enough to describe what Donghyun felt at that moment. He looked at his friend for an explanation, but Joochan didn’t gave him what he wanted.

His friend shyly met his gaze. “Let’s go to the park near the school.”

Donghyun could only nod because he was afraid that his voice might broke the moment he uttered a word. The rest of the ride to the park was filled in with comfortable silence; how they were connected by their clasped hands said enough words than they should have.

 

“Hey,” Donghyun started. “What are we doing here?”

Joochan didn’t say a word; he just turned to look at Donghyun with slight hint of hope in his eyes. So Donghyun decided to wait until Joochan was ready to open up whatever he had in his mind. Because that’s what friends do, right? Got their friends back? No matter how long it would take, Donghyun was willing to wait for Joochan.

The latter walked a bit faster than him; crossing through the garden of flowers and mesmerizing water fountain at the center of the park. The people at the park also decided to spend the remaining daytime relaxing and doing nothing in particular after a week spent working. The sun was already painting the sky golden and pink, just like the color of Joochan’s hair and cheeks. 

He stopped on his tracks when Joochan finally found a place for them to sit. The spot was very nice with a shady tree above their heads and the water fountain upfront. It would be weird if he set a distance between them after a fulfilled day together, so he scooted closer next to Joochan.

“You’re okay…?” Donghyun threaded softly, not wanting to force Joochan to open up but still wanting the latter to know he got his back. Joochan chuckled at himself and Donghyun thought his friend was ridiculous – ridiculously cute. The evening breeze parted their hair to the side, bringing the smell of clean-cut grass and blooming flowers to life.

But before Donghyun could really appreciate the nature and thought of the words to describe the very moment, he felt something at his ear. He turned to the side to find Joochan putting one end of an earphone to his ear while the other end on his own. He scrolled through his playlist before he decided to listen to some mellow songs. Donghyun took the chance to lean back at the tree trunk and Joochan did the same. The song took over the silence with a sound of guitar strumming and a soulful voice. Soon, a pair of eyes was on him and Donghyun had to look to find what’s wrong. Joochan breathed in and out before he started talking.

“Do you have someone that you will share everything and would like to spend a lot of time together?” Joochan looked at him expectantly and Donghyun felt a huge lump at his throat.

“Not that I noticed – I mean, most of the time I spent on writing so I don’t have that kind of someone.” Donghyun replied with a shrug. 

“So, if that someone came to you, what would you do?” 

The question caught him off guard. He was perplexed because seriously, Donghyun didn’t even know what he would do. Giving zero experience as an excuse seemed cliché. But he knew somehow, he didn’t need to have a solid reason or a decent amount of time to have that particular someone. It could be anyone – anyone including Joochan.

“It depends actually. For me, I’ll be grateful and maybe trying to find the words to get across, you know...”

Joochan reached out to hold Donghyun’s hand but the latter had his hands kept in the pockets, giving attention to the people around the park while appreciating the calming rhythm of the song. “If I say, I found that someone for me, do you believe it?”

“I believe you.” And he turned to give Joochan a smile, a happy smile which made his eyes disappear behind his blushed cheeks. Donghyun averted elsewhere because he could feel the unspoken intimacy between them; silently wishing Joochan couldn’t hear the rapid beating his heartbeat.

 

**************

 

The everyday life made him realized how time flew by so fast in a blink of an eye. From a month turned into a year. And how unlucky Donghyun was to get separated from his circle of friends. He moved up to the second-best class while Jibeom, Jaehyun and Joochan stuck together in the third. It was just because of his 100% score creative writing and journalism.

He thought he would’ve been left alone again in the new class with the new environment he’s trying to adjust. But since everyone knew how close he was with Joochan, the social butterfly, that kind of good impression somehow rubbed off on him. So, he learned to not push people away like how he used to and engage among the classmates. 

Speaking of the devil, Joochan appeared at the back door of his class after the lunch break bell rang like he usually did. Donghyun turned around to find his now best friend being surrounded with so many people; mixed the guys and the girls. Could say that Joochan was a very popular guy because of his quick-witted and sensible. Plus, he was fun to be with.

From the far end of the class, Donghyun and Joochan seemed like in two different worlds. Yet, Joochan chose to be with him no matter what. He wondered why; Joochan could’ve picked any from those people to befriend with. He wanted to ask, but it was hard for Donghyun to do so.

“Donghyun,” Joochan managed to bring back Donghyun from his trance and waved him over. Despite the people surrounded him, Joochan still had his eyes on Donghyun. He could be asking those questions to himself, but he wouldn’t get the answer he was looking for.

He quickly took the lunch box his mother made for him and heading towards Joochan. The pairs of eyes fixated on him as he walked closer and soon he was out of radar with Joochan by the corner. Donghyun didn’t mind at the attention; he just wished people could give them some space without judging or whispering behind them. But Joochan didn’t seem like he give a damn about it. His friend kept walking towards their regular place for lunch; under a shady tree besides the outdoor basketball court. Donghyun didn’t know why but being under a shady tree with Joochan felt very welcoming and inviting; like it was meant to be. 

Felt like home.

The scent of spring was olfactible and with Joochan by his side, everything seemed beautiful. Donghyun examined the latter carefully as he mustered the courage from deep down. Breath in, breath out. _Here goes…_

“Joochan,” Donghyun broke the comfortable silence between them and Joochan was fast to turn at his friend from looking at his lunch box. “I was wondering, out of all the people, why do you choose me to be your close friend?"

Joochan was much surprised, he lost his appetite hearing the question. “W-what are you talking about, Donghyun?”

Donghyun shrugged as if the question was normal to ask. “I wondered why. That’s all.” He wanted to make it as casual as it was, but Joochan took it very seriously.

“Do I really need a reason to make you my close friend? Do I really need to say why I stay by your side?” Joochan had his attention fully on Donghyun, observing his close friend fidgeting at his place as he was being questioned. Joochan didn’t get it; why Donghyun had to feel that he need a reason to in the first place?

“It was nothing, really…” Donghyun tried to shake off the sudden serious atmosphere between them. His pupils kept averting nervously because he could feel the anger and irritation coming from Joochan.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha – “ but he stopped halfway when Joochan pulled him closer a little bit too harsh. Joochan had to stop him from explaining by pressing their lips together. And the world seemed to stop on its pace. Everything was in a pause and they had the whole world to themselves.

Donghyun couldn’t think straight. He liked the soft touch of Joochan’s lips on his, but he was too scared to move a muscle. Joochan had his eyes shut close; Donghyun felt a hand slowly caressing his cheek while Joochan moved to find a better angle. Donghyun wanted to say something, yet he didn’t want to break the kiss.

Donghyun slowly closed his eyes, trying to kiss back but Joochan broke it. He opened his eyes to find Joochan looking straight into him, locking their gazes lovingly. He swore Joochan could hear his heartbeat from the close distance.

“Is it still not convincing enough?” Joochan asked carefully; he searched for an answer in Donghyun’s eyes, hoping that the latter felt the same. But Donghyun was Donghyun. He couldn’t find the words to say the very moment. So, he stayed quiet instead.

Joochan looked hurt after a minute of silence. Without saying a word, he stood up and walked back towards the main building, leaving Donghyun alone at his place. He didn’t know why; he wanted to grab Joochan’s hand and tell him not to go, but his body won’t move.

But he had to because he knew somehow the same cycle will repeat over and over again. It will get them nowhere and without a starting line, they couldn’t move forward. So Donghyun gathered his strength to run for Joochan because his coward self depended on it.

 

“Joochan! Hong Joochan!!” Donghyun screamed his lung out and ran towards the latter. The said guy stopped on his tracks, but didn’t turn around to face him. At least Joochan didn’t ignore him completely. Donghyun stopped once Joochan was within reachable distance and had a minute to catch his breath. He huffed and puffed, but he slowly reached out for Joochan. 

“Joochan. Hong Joochan. Look at me, please.” He grabbed Joochan’s hand to link their fingers together and turn the latter to face him. Joochan still looked hurt but his eyes were filled with hope. Donghyun noticed Joochan bit the corner of his lips, probably to stop his trembling self.

“You know how bad I am with words.” Joochan looked up to give him an irritated look. “I know, I know. I shouldn’t use that as an excuse.” Donghyun was fast to admit. “I just want you to know that you’re not the only one who have that feeling.”

Joochan examined Donghyun carefully; he found pink blushes painted Donghyun’s cheeks and burning red on his ears. He didn’t say a word; he wanted to hear more from Donghyun. He knew Donghyun could do it, the latter just needed more time.

“You see, I really want to hold your hands, share kisses, say good morning and good night every single day. I really want to listen to the songs with you, make our own playlist and write a lot about you. I really want to, but I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of?” Joochan stepped up and held Donghyun’s chin to have their eyes locked together.

“Uncertainties and everything in general.” Donghyun replied simply.

“Hey,” Joochan closed the distance between them and another hand reaching out to caress Donghyun’s pink cheek. “I know how that feel too, but I’m reassured enough that we both will do our best no matter what. Am I wrong?”

Donghyun shook his head and Joochan sighed in relief. He looked relax as if the burden just flew away from his shoulders. Somehow the atmosphere turned intimate and they both had pink blushes and shy smiles. Donghyun chuckled first and Joochan followed suit.

“This is ridiculous. We are ridiculous.”

“But I don’t regret this.”

“Can I – um,” Donghyun cleared his throat. “Can we like kiss again or something?” And he felt the back of his neck burning in fire hearing the question coming from him.

Joochan laughed and it sounded like a beautiful melody to Donghyun’s ears. “You’re not getting any of these lips.” Joochan stuck his tongue out and hurriedly ran back to the shady tree where they left. A pair of legs ran after him from the back and the rest of the lunch break was spent with only butterfly kisses and shy glances hidden behind the tree.

 

**************

 

“I told you they would end up together…” Jaehyun said as he sneakily hid behind a nearby bush. Jibeom, who hid next to him, let out a defeated sigh.

“Fine, fine. I buy you lunch on our dates for the whole month.”

Jaehyun looked to the side as he was worried about his boyfriend. He leaned in to press a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Beom-ie.”

And Jibeom had to look away to hid the pink blushes on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> idky this is super long and plus, I'm sorry since I haven't proofread it carefully. I just need this out of my system and yes, I love donghyun and joochan's chemisty. They're so cute and fluffy; I just couldn't get enough of them. And yes, Jaehyun and Jibeom!! I love these two too T^T


End file.
